Amigos, Amigos con Derecho o Novios?
by SoraxInuyami
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha han sido amigos desde su infancia, pero kagome siente algo por Inuyasha pero no quiere decirselo por perder su amistad. Pasa un pequeño accidente entre ellos dos y esto provoca que inuyasha se confunda si siente algo por kagome o no, pero lo lleva actuar de una manera muy rara con ella y kagome se pregunta ¿soy su amiga, sou su amiga con derecho o su novia?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada debo agregar que ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Rumiko , también que este es mi primera historia y la are por capítulos, perdonen mis faltas de autografía como acentos , otra cosa, no soy muy especifica y me salto algunos detalles como los lugares en donde se encuentran los personajes. Esta historia es un tributo para Inuyasha y Kagome, si eres fan de kikyo, mejor no lo leas porque me estaré expresando muy mal de ella y no quiero un mal comentario por ello, disfrútenlo y si me falto algo háganmelo decir AMBLEMENTE y no de una manera GROSERA, recuerden que soy primeriza en esto, asique porfa, sean amables conmigo y yo mejorar are para ustedes.

Atte: Sora InuYami n.n

Capítulo 1 "Dile tus sentimientos"

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol daban una calidez tan relajante que imposible querer levantarse de su cama y seguir soñando, quien no querría que se momento durara para siempre, estar en paz y soñando con la persona que te gustaría estar, pero por ciertas razones, no importa la hora o el día que salga, muchos de nosotros debemos….

Mama de Kagome – HIJA! SE TE HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!

Kagome se levanta algo adormilada y mira el reloj.

Kagome- OH! Le prometí a Inuyasha pasarle la tarea de matemáticas, será mejor apresurarme!

Kagome salta de la cama y se cambia tan rápido como puede, y de tanta prisa se escucha un desde el comedor sus ruidos como si hubiera un terremoto. En el comedor se encuentran su mama, su hermano menor Sota y su abuelo desayunando y escuchando.

Abuelo de Kagome- Cada mañana es lo mismo, no comprendo a los adolescentes estar tan tarde en esa cosa llamada tecnología.

Sota- Se llama Computadora abuelo..

Mama de Kagome- Kagome no estuvo en la computadora, estaba haciendo una tarea, me imagino que se esforzó haciéndola porque se acostó muy tarde.

Kagome- Buenos Días!

Todos – Buenos días

Kagome se sentó, agradeció los alimentos y empezó a comer muy rápido.

Sota- Hermana no tan rápido O.O

Abuelo- Kagome ¿Por qué la prisa hija?

Kagome termina de comer, una vez más agradece por los alimentos del día y deja su plato en el fregador.

Kagome- Hoy tengo algo importante que hacer. Mama ¿puedo quedarme a estudiar en casa de Inuyasha?

Mama de Kagome- ¿Tendrás exámenes hija?

Kagome- Si, la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes y tengo problemas con una materia e Inuyasha se ofreció ayudarme

Mama de Kagome- Esta bien hija pero te quiero aquí a las 6pm

Kagome- si, bueno me voy que se me hace tarde adiós!

Kagome se marcha de su casa y sale corriendo hacia su escuela, mientras en lo que llega déjenme contrales quien es ella.

Kagome Higurashi es una chica de 15 años que va en tercero de secundaria, le gusta la comida y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, ella no es muy hermosa pero tiene un cierto encanto que hace al momento de expresar su estado de humor. Muy bien, ella es completamente normal y como a todas las chicas de su edad, le gusta algún chico en especial y ese es Inuyasha Taisho, su amigo de la infancia, son amigos desde que tenían 5 años de edad y se preguntaran " si son amigos por tanto tiempo y Kagome está enamorada de él, ¿Por qué no se le a declarado?" , fácil, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha Taisho siempre ha tenido fama por ser demasiado atractivo, a donde quiera que va siempre hay chicas que lo pretenden y las causas son sus ojos ámbar que muy pocos pueden llegar a tener, su cabello plateado y principalmente es que hace demasiado ejercicio para tener algo de músculos. En pocas palabras Inuyasha es el más popular de la escuela y ella solo es su amiga, Kagome no es popular pero es reconocida por ser la única chica más cercana a Inuyasha. Ella piensa que no está a la altura para estar de novia de Inuyasha.

En fin, nuestra Kagome por fin llega a la escuela y entra a su salón de clases, para su alivio el maestro no había llegado todavía, pero alguien la estaba esperándola muy enojado en su asiento. Kagome se acerca y deja su mochila en el asiento que esta alado de esa persona.

Inuyasha- llegas demasiado tarde Kagome

Kagome- perdóname Inuyasha me dormí muy tarde por tratar de descifrar las ecuaciones que nos dejó el profesor, pero no te preocupes están cortas, puedes copiarlas en un minuto.

Kagome saco de su mochila su libreta donde tenía la tarea y se la dio a Inuyasha, pero rápidamente algunos amigos de ellos se acercaron.

Sango- oigan ¿hicieron la tarea de matemáticas?

Miroku- Inuyasha amigo! Por favor si tienes la tarea pásamela por favor ¿si¿

Inuyasha- Si yo la hubiera hecho te la pasaría Miroku pero no. Kagome si la hizo y ella me la pasara a mí.

Sango- hay Kagome por favor pásame la tarea te lo suplico, no le he entregado todos los trabajos al maestro, por favor por lo que más quieras amiga!

Kagome- Bien después de Inuyasha la tendrás Sango, recuerden que nos toca esa materia en dos horas, solo no dejen que los demás maestros los pillen.

Miroku- ¿Qué hay de mi señorita Kagome?

Kagome- si Miroku, después de Sango sigues tu pero deseen prisa.

Después de esa plática, entro por fin el maestro pero este era el de Historia, su nombre era Mioga y enseñaba muy bien pero en ciertas ocasiones pasa esto.

Mioga- señor Koga despierte!

Koga- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?! Oh… maestro Mioga, no dormía solo .. Solo…

Mioga- Solo que estaba en el mundo de los sueños donde le da "like" a un comentario tonto y publicando cosas bobas ¿oh me equivoco?

Koga- Maestro .. ¿también tiene "Facebook"?

Mioga- PONGA ATENCION A MI CLASE O SE SALE JOVENCITO!

Koga- si, se lo prometo.

Todos empezaron se reír de Koga, pero el maestro los callo a todos.

Mioga- Miren bien queridos jóvenes, más les vale ponerse al corriente con sus materias y no estén tanto tiempo en la tecnología moderna de hoy en día, es verdad, es divertida y entretenida pero la tenemos que usar con responsabilidad, no como un juguete, sino como una herramienta, espero que lo tomen en cuenta.

Cuando hizo este último cometario sonó la campana para dar anuncio que la primera materia había terminado y seguía la siguiente materia, pero para ellos era hora libre porque el maestro de la materia de biología la cual les tocaba, enfermo y no asistió a trabajar, era el tiempo suficiente para que Sango y Miroku hicieran o copiaran la tarea de matemáticas.

Inuyasha- Gracias por la tarea Kagome.

Kagome- No hay de que Inuyasha, pero, dime, ¿Por qué no podías hacerla ayer?

Inuyasha- Mi hermano me pidió de favor acompañarlo a una jugada de futbol, ya sabes que juega demasiados deportes a pesar de que no pertenezca a ningún equipo, pero bueno, al final Salí jugando también yo porque un jugador se lastimo la pierna.

Kagome- y ¿ganaron?

Inuyasha- claro, sabes que para mí no hay derrota.

Kagome- me alegro mucho.

Era verdad, Inuyasha tenía un hermano mayor llamado Sesshomaru pero no eran hermanos del todo ya que ambos no nacieron de la misma madre, el padre de Inuyasha se había casado con la mama de Sesshomaru la cual nació un profundo amor, pero desgraciadamente la mama de Sesshomaru engaño al padre de Inuyasha y lo peor del caso, dejo a su hijo con su padre, pasaron algunos años y el padre de Inuyasha se enamoró de Izayoi, la mama de Inuyasha y así formaron la familia que tiene ahorita solo que Sesshomaru no se lleva bien con Inuyasha pero era muy rara su relación, cuando Kagome presenciaba los momentos que tenía Inuyasha con su hermano Sesshomaru siempre salía confusa ya que se peleaban a cada segundo y después se pedían favores maldiciéndose uno al otro, era gracioso verlos actuar como enemigos y de pronto como hermanos.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron platicando esa hora libre, pasaron unos minutos y Miroku y Sango ya habían terminado la tarea, Kagome disfrutaba esa hora libre platicando con Inuyasha, ya que en los recesos no lo veía por andar con su grupo de populares. Inuyasha siempre le pedía a Kagome que lo acompañara en su grupo y solo ella acepto una única vez y no se sintió cómoda mirando como la chica llamada Kikyo que esta de la misma popularidad de Inuyasha se le insinuaba a propósito frente a ella e Inuyasha a pesar de que le decía varias veces "aléjate" ella seguía y eso no le agrada a Kagome ver, por eso en los recesos se la pasa con Sango, Ayame, Yuka, Ayumi, Hoyo, Rin y Kohaku. En fin, paso la hora libre, llego la hora de la materia de matemáticas en la cual el maestro no miro nada sospecho para el alivio de Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha y Sango. Después de matemáticas llego la hora del receso, hora de que Inuyasha y Kagome se vayan con sus amigos claro cada quien con los suyos, cuando Kagome se sentó con sus amigos y les conto que iría a la casa de Inuyasha después de clases, inmediatamente todos empezaron a opinar.

Sango- Kagome Higurashi es tu OPOTUNIDAD de DECIRLE a Inuyasha Taisho lo que sientes por él.

Ayame- Es verdad, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad amiga.

Hoyo- Higurashi hazlo!

Kagome- Están dementes, Inuyasha y yo somos amigos… y eso seguiremos siendo…

Yuka- Kagome si no actúas rápido otra te lo quitara ¿quieres eso?

Kagome- si Inuyasha es feliz… lo apoyare en esa relación…

Ayumi- Kagome no te hagas esto, dinos porque no quieres decláratele a Inuyasha

Rin- El joven Inuyasha la estima mucho Kagome, no creo que sea capaz de rechazarla.

Kohaku- Concuerdo con Rin

Kagome- Miren la realidad, Inuyasha es un Dios perfecto, tiene fama, es atractivo, su personalidad es increíble, su carácter es algo difícil pero... Es tierno algunas veces y... Mírenme a mi… no soy más que una chica normal de 15 años en cambio el, es un chico famoso a nivel internacional por competir en varias actividades.

Sango- Kagome… NO EXAGERES!

Ayame- Hablas como si se tratara de un artista súper famoso o un ser in mortal jejeje…

Hoyo- Sabiendo que Taisho es solo un simple ser Humano como nosotros Higurashi

Los demás- AJA!

Ayumi- ANIMO KAGOME!

Sango- Vamos solo inténtalo, no pierdes nada

Kagome- claro que si perderé algo Sango... Si Inuyasha se entera de…

Inuyasha- ¿enterarme de qué? Kagome

Al escuchar su voz Kagome se puso como loca y le tiro encima su bebida a Inuyasha, Kagome enrojeció de la vergüenza y no supo que hacer más que huir a otro lado lo más rápido posible. Se escondió en uno de sus lugares secretos de la escuela y se puso a llorar, pensaba que Inuyasha se enfadó con ella por no disculparse por el incidente, de pronto escucho pasos y pensó que se trataba de Sango pero no, era Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Por fin te encuentro

Kagome- Inu..Inuyasha en verdad lo siento yo..

Inuyasha- ¿Por qué huiste?

Kagome- pensé que te enojaste por haberte tirado tu bebida por accidente..

Inuyasha- ¿Fue un accidente entonces?

Kagome- lo lamento, me asustaste...

Inuyasha- te perdonare si me dices algo

Kagome- ¿sí?

Inuyasha- ¿Qué es de lo que no debo enterarme?

Kagome- amm pues… ah!..no quería decírtelo pero bueno

Inuyasha- Te escucho

Kagome- Tengo una cita

Inuyasha- Estas mintiendo…

Kagome- Claro que no!

Inuyasha- ¿así? ¿Con quién?

Kagome-este… eso es privado!

Inuyasha- Vamos soy tu amigo, dime ¿lo conozco?

Kagome- amm si…

Inuyasha- Entoses dime

Kagome- Ya te dije que es privado

Inuyasha- No me hagas pedirle el altavoz al director y preguntarles a todos los chicos de la escuela quien sale con Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome- NOTE ATREVERIAS!

Inuyasha- Bien si no me dirás quien es lo are de una vez.

Kagome- ESPERA! Tu ganas… es... Ko... Koga…

Inuyasha- ¿Qué?! Koga Wolfan!

Kagome solo asiente toda apenada con la cabeza, sabía que ya había arruinado todo porque Koga es el rival de Inuyasha. Después de a ver escuchado la gran falsedad de Kagome, Inuyasha se pone serio y la perdona por su pequeño accidente, toco la campana para regresar a clases y cuando entran a su salón y comienzan las clases, Inuyasha estaba demasiado serio, era obvio que estaba furioso y Kagome se empezó a sentir mal, entonces recordó todo lo que sus amigos le dijeron antes de que pasara todo eso, de que se animara a decirle a Inuyasha sobre sus sentimientos, pero Kagome no quería porque pensaba que tal vez Inuyasha solo la quería como una amiga y si decía algo sobre lo que sentía ahora si perdería lo único que la mantiene junto a Inuyasha, su amistad. Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llegó la hora de irse a sus casas, Kagome fue siguiendo a Inuyasha y todo el camino estuvo silencioso, ninguno hablaba, ya cuando llegaron, Inuyasha abrió la puerta y noto que nadie estaba en la casa de Inuyasha.

Kagome- y... ¿y tu familia?

Inuyasha- Mi mama tuvo que viajar por negocios, Sesshomaru trabaja y no regresa hasta media noche con mi padre.

Kagome- Entiendo…

Inuyasha- Pediré algo para comer, todavía no aprendo a cocinar bien, lo siento

Kagome- No hay problema

Inuyasha- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

Kagome- Comeré lo mismo que comas tú, no hay problema

Inuyasha- Encargare entonces sushi, ramen y algo de pizza

Kagome- ¿no es demasiado Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- tranquila, si puedo comer todo eso, no me engordara de la noche a la mañana

Kagome- me refería al gasto de todo eso..

Inuyasha- descuida yo lo pago

Kagome- te puedo ayudar con la mitad del costo

Inuyasha- vasta Kagome, estas en mi casa por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad tratarte bien por ser mi visita

Kagome- Está bien…

Inuyasha encargo la comida, en lo que llegaba empezaron a estudiar, al parecer Inuyasha ya estaba normal y no estaba enojado. Cuando la comida llego, se dieron un pequeño receso y comieron, ya unas ves comidos y descansados siguieron estudiando. Dieron las 5:30pm y Kagome decidió retirarse pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

Kagome- Inuyasha, le prometí a mi mama que llegaría a las 6 de la tarde, además ya está oscureciendo.

Inuyasha- Kagome... No salgas con Koga..

Kagome- Inuyasha yo…

Inuyasha- Sabes muy bien que él es un IDIOTA, no te dejare caer tan bajo Kagome, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas han sido lastimadas en cada una de sus citas?

Kagome- no me lastimara porque no me gusta

Inuyasha- Si no te gusta ¿Por qué sales con él?

Kagome- Tranquilo no saldré con nadie…

Inuyasha- pero... Pero si me dijiste que…

Kagome- rechace la oferta…

Inuyasha- …. Kagome no me vuelvas asustar así….

Kagome- perdón…

Inuyasha- Entonces si no te gusta Koga, ¿Quién te gusta entonces?

Kagome- amm nadie…

Inuyasha- Kagome, no me aguardes secretos por favor

Kagome- Dime entonces tu

Inuyasha- ¿yo? Amm.. te equivocas yo.. amm.. no me gusta nadie..

Kagome- ¿ni Kikyo?

Inuyasha- HAY POR DIOS! CLARO QUE NO!

Kagome- Entonces ¿Quién?

Inuyasha- Mira.. no me gusta nadie…

Kagome se empezó a acercar demasiado a Inuyasha a verle su rostro en la cual si no lo miro mal estaba algo avergonzado.

Kagome- Mientes, si te gusta alguien!

Inuyasha- Tu también mientes, también te gusta alguien y no me quieres decir!

Kagome- lo are cuando…

Inuyasha intento retroceder un poco para atrás para alejarse de Kagome ya que parecía que lo ponía nervioso estando tan cerca de él, pero piso mal, y se resbalo llevándose a Kagome con él. Cuando Kagome mira que está muy cercas del rostro de Inuyasha y mira sus ojos ámbar que tanto le fascinaban le hace sonrojar y su corazón latir muy fuerte, Inuyasha estaba en la misma situación, al igual como ella, Inuyasha también se perdió en su dulce rubor que sus mejillas traían y sus ojos chocolate brillaban como un leve resplandor de estrella, Kagome reacciono y decidió levantarse primero.

Kagome- Perdona Inu….

Antes de terminar de levantarse y de disculparse Inuyasha jalo de la nuca a kagome y de pronto…..

Fin Del Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2 un beso, eso quiero

**Antes que nada debo agregar que ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Rumiko , también que este es mi primera historia y la are por capítulos, perdonen mis faltas de autografía como acentos , otra cosa, no soy muy especifica y me salto algunos detalles como los lugares en donde se encuentran los personajes. Esta historia es un tributo para Inuyasha y Kagome, si eres fan de kikyo, mejor no lo leas porque me estaré expresando muy mal de ella y no quiero un mal comentario por ello, disfrútenlo y si me falto algo háganmelo decir AMABLEMENTE y no de una manera GROSERA, recuerden que soy primeriza en esto, asique porfa, sean amables conmigo y yo mejorar are para ustedes.**

**Atte: Sora inuyami n.n**

**Capitulo 2 "Un beso, eso quiero"**

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se levantó de su cama unos 3 minutos antes de que sonara su despertador, se vistió, se peinó y bajo a desayunar algo desanimada, su mama estaba abajo con su abuelo, Sota aún se estaba vistiendo. Tomo asiento en la mesa y muy desanimada dijo "Buenos Días", a su abuelo se le hizo bastante sospecho que Kagome se levantada no muy tarde y tan recaída, quiso preguntarle pero la señora Higurashi no lo dejo, cuando bajo Sota y noto a su hermana rara también deseo preguntarle pero tampoco pudo hacerlo porque la señora Higurashi se lo impidió. Cuando termino de desayunar, Kagome le dijo adiós a su familia y se marchó al colegio con una cara de tristeza y todo se debe a lo que paso en la casa de Inuyasha.

*************************************Recordatorio del capítulo anterior.**********************************************

_**Kagome** – Inu..Perdo…_

_Antes de terminar de levantarse y disculparse, Inuyasha jalo de la nuca a Kagome y de pronto…_

_**Sesshomaru** – ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?_

_Por andar discutiendo no escucharon a Sesshomaru cuando entro a la casa, y ahora si ambos se pararon de inmediato, Kagome seguía sonrojada y no paraba de tener su mano a su pecho mientras que Inuyasha estaba hecho fuego del coraje que tenía._

_**Inuyasha** – se puede saber…QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ SESSHOMARU!_

_**Sesshomaru** – Cállate Inuyasha, vine porque no contestabas los mensajes de nuestro padre, se le olvidaron unos papeles importantes en su estudio y te estuvo mandando mensajes a tu celular y como no respondías tuve que venir yo por ellos._

_**Inuyasha** – No recibí nada!_

_**Sesshomaru** – Tienes un celular casi del futuro Inuyasha y no puede ser que ni un simple mensaje no te llegue, que patético_

_Inuyasha iba a golpearlo pero Sesshomaru fue a lo que fue y se retiró lo más pronto posible de la casa. Una vez más Inuyasha y Kagome estaban solos en la casa, Kagome sabía que tenía que irse pero le temblaba todo cuerpo y estaba paralizada a causa de lo que pudo haber pasado si Sesshomaru no hubiera llegado, estaba bien roja de la cara, tanto que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo e Inuyasha no decía nada. Cuando Kagome se empezó a sentir mejor y pudo moverse sin temblar decidió marcharse pero Inuyasha se lo impidió como la primera vez._

_**Inuyasha** – Espera aun no me has dicho quién te gusta Kagome_

_**Kagome** – No es necesario que lo sepas además ya pasan de las 6 y mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí, por favor déjame ir, además tu tampoco me confesaras quien te gusta por lo tanto no tengo porque hacerlo_

_Cuando Kagome dijo esto se fue corriendo de la casa de Inuyasha y llego a las 6:30 a su casa de ella, su mama le pregunto cómo le fue y ella contesto normal, pero se la paso todo el tiempo pensando en Inuyasha. Cuando termino de cenar decidió conectarse un rato y miro que Inuyasha estaba conectado y en cuando decidió desconectarse Inuyasha comenzó a hablarle._

**_**************************************CHAT****************************************_**

**_Inuyasha Taisho: _**_hola_

**_Kagome Higurashi: _**_hola_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: Estas molesta?_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: un poco_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ perdón, fui un tonto en haberte forzado es solo que quiero protegerte _

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: protegerme? de qué?_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ Del chico con quien tú quieras estar, no me gustaría verte sufrir por ese chico que te gusta Kagome. Eres mi amiga si y te quiero mucho Kagome._

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: gracias Inuyasha, yo también te quiero mucho, pero dime…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: que pasa?_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: que intentabas hacerme cuando nos caímos?_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ amm pues... yo... no sé de qué hablas solo sé que nos caímos y que Sesshomaru nos miró en el suelo es todo_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: pero me acercaste a ti antes de que tu hermano entrara, pensé que me…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: que pensaste?_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: pensé que ibas a besarme…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho:_**_ claro que no, no jamás haría eso, y perdón si te lo hice pensar así_

**_Kagome Higurashi:_**_ entiendo, asique soy muy repugnante para ti por no ser popular…_

**_Inuyasha Taisho_**_: Kagome no malentiendas, yo no beso a mis amigas, y menos a ti porque eres como mi hermana entiéndelo_

**_Kagome Higurashi_**_: Si ya entendí, bueno me iré a dormir que pases Buenas noches Inuyasha Taisho _

**_*********************************FIN DEL CHAT************************************_**

_Kagome apaga su computadora del coraje y se acuesta en su cama tapándose su rostro con la cobija y empezó a llorar, si se le hubiera declara a Inuyasha apuesto que le diría exactamente lo mismo que le dijo en ese momento, Kagome sabía que ella no era como las chicas que rodean a Inuyasha, que son hermosas, populares, coquetas, en fin ese tipo de modelos que rodean a las estrellas, cuando se empezó a calmar empezó a caer dormida._

**_********************FIN DEL RECORDATORIO DEL CAP ANTERIOR Y LO QUE LE SEGUIA***************************_**

Eso fue lo que poso después de aquel accidente, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa en ese instante que Inuyasha la jalo para acercarla mas a su cara pero gracias a Sesshomaru, el momento no se pudo realizar, y lo peor fue que Inuyasha negó las cosas y la dejo a ella con la bella ilusión de haberlo imaginado, no quería verlo para nada, pero tenía que verlo porque se sentaba alado de él, no sabía que iba hacer para tratar de evitar a Inuyasha. Cuando Kagome llego a su escuela Sango y Ayame ya estaban ahí y en cuanto la miraron rápido fueron por ella y se la llevaron directo al baño a la fuerza.

**Kagome**- oigan ¿Qué les pasa?

**Sango y Ayame**- CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA!

**Kagome**- ¿Qué quieren saber?

**Sango**- Vamos Kagome dinos ¿qué paso ayer en la estudiada con Inuyasha?

**Ayame**- Si, cuéntanos

**Kagome-** No pasó nada. Solo déjenme sola!

Kagome se salio de baño corriendo, se dirijia al salón pero cuando cruzo la puerta choco con alguien.

**Kagome**- Discúlpeme no me fije, lo siento mucho

**Inuyasha** – ¿otra vez tarde Kagome?

**Kagome** – ah eres tú

**Inuyasha**- baya que carácter, alguien se levantó de mal humor

**Kagome**- si, si lo que digas, ahora ¿podrías darme permiso de entrar a sentarme a mi asiento?

**Inuyasha** – ya Kagome déjate de hacerte la malhumorada y dime ¿Qué te pasa?

**Kagome** – Dije que me dejaras pasar!

**Inuyasha** - que demonios te pasa!

**Kagome** – NO TE INCUMBE!

**Inuyasha** – CLARO QUE SI!

**Miroku** – Ya parejita, recuerden que la violencia engendra violencia

**Inuyasha y Kagome-** TU NO TE METAS!

**Miroku -** … que malos….

**Inuyasha** – Suficiente! TU Y YO DEVEMOS HABLAR AHORA!

**Kagome** – NO!

Inuyasha no sabía que le pasaba a Kagome ni él porque estaba así, primero la jalo pero ella hizo resistencia y a Inuyasha no le quedaba de otra más que cargarla como un costal de papas y llevársela a un lugar de la escuela donde no fueran vistos por los profesores. Kagome pataleaba y gritaba pero a Inuyasha no le importaba, cuando pensó encontrar el lugar indicado bajo a Kagome y la sujeto bien fuerte para que no se escapara.

**Inuyasha** – ahora si, dime que diablos te pasa Kagome

**Kagome** – ya te dije que eso no te incumbe!

**Inuyasha** – Vamos Kagome eres mi amiga

**Kagome**- y eso que, no siempre te contare todo lo que pasa, ya las cosas no son como antes Inuyasha, ya crecimos y muchas cosas han cambiado

**Inuyasha-** oh.. Entiendo, debe ser una etapa muy difícil, perdón, debes sentirte avergonzada

**Kagome-** eh? ¿De qué hablas ?

**Inuyasha**- dices que ya no todo me contaras porque tienes razón hemos crecido y pues experimentamos cambios en nuestro cuerpo y pues hay! YA! Perdón por a verme casi dicho que estás en tus días.

**Kagome** – EH!?

**Inuyasha** – Discúlpame, fui un tonto pero guardare tu secreto…

**Kagome** – Inuyasha.. ERES UN TONTO! CLARO QUE NO ME PASA ESO!

**Inuyasha** – uff menos mal ya casi me enfado conmigo mismo, entonces ¿Qué es?

**Kagome** – En verdad ¿quieres saberlo?

**Inuyasha** – si

**Kagome** – Bien te lo diré, pero primero deja de sujetarme

**Inuyasha** – me crees tan tonto ¿cómo para caer en ese truco?

**Kagome –** Claro que no, ya que para el GRAN Inuyasha Taisho no hay derrota

**Inuyasha** – Lo are pero si mantienes tu promesa de no irte

**Kagome** – palabra Higurashi

Inuyasha suelta a Kagome despacio, y Kagome se pone demasiado cercas del rostro de Inuyasha para comprobar su teoría de ser repugnante para él, y este al momento de verla tan cerca retrocede un poco hacia atrás.

**Inuyasha**- amm que.. ¿Qué intentas hacer kagome?

**Kagome** – Lo sabía.. SI SOY REPUGLSILBA PARA TI POR ESO NO TE HACERCAS DEMACIADO AMI CARA!

**Inuyasha** – Eso no es verdad ya te dije que yo no beso con mis amigas.

**Kagome** – Inuyasha claro que sí, te he visto besándote asta con Kikyo!

**Inuyasha** – Esa zorra siempre se me pone encima Kagome, yo jamás la he besado enserio

**Kagome** – Pero la has besado aun que le digas zorra tu bien sabes que la besas aunque no te guste!

Inuyasha toma a Kagome de los hombros y se le acerca demasiado a su rostro y de nuevo comenzó, los dos se perdieron en sus miradas una vez más pero aun así seguían consientes.

**Kagome** - ¿A caso no te simpatizo Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha** – claro que sí.. Pero no de esa manera Kagome, y no es porque me parezcas repugnante ni nada solo te doy el respeto que te mereces y darte lo que pueda darte como amigo

**Kagome** – Entonces si te pido algo ahorita, ¿me lo darías?

**Inuyasha** – te lo acabo de decir, si, mientras este a mi alcance

Kagome lo pensó por un momento y recordó la caída que tuvieron ellos dos ayer, ella se quedo con las ganas de sentir los labios de su amado Inuyasha pero por desgracia el destino no quiso que fuera ese momento, eso es lo que quería Kagome, un beso, y solo eso.

**Kagome** - ¿podría ser un beso?

** Inuyasha** - ¿un beso?

**Kagome** – si

**Inuyasha** – ¿estas segura de querer eso Kagome?

**Kagome** – si, solo un beso ..

**Inuyasha** – está bien te lo daré si prometes ya no estar enojada conmigo

**Kagome** – lo prometo..

**Inuyasha** – bien.. amm estas .. ¿Estas lista?

Kagome afirmo con la cabeza y entonces Inuyasha se acercó mucho más a su cara y Kagome cerro sus ojos para esperar los labios de Inuyasha con un leve sonrojo, e Inuyasha también hizo lo mismo. Al momento que rosaron ambos labios, Inuyasha sintió un leve cosquilleo y término sellando sus labios con los de ella, pero de pronto le entro la gran necesidad de abrir la boca de Kagome y explorarla y a pesar de que ella solo pidió un beso no estaba seguro si Kagome lo dejaría hacer ese favor. Kagome sentía sus emociones demasiado locas, como si paliaran por salir, deseaba tanto mover sus labios de una manera rápida pero no quería, ambos estaban teniendo deseos de hacer el beso más profundo pero decidieron separase antes de que pasara eso. Al momento de separase, Inuyasha suelta a Kagome la cual ella se voltea y le da la espalda y después le dice "Gracias" y se retira a su salón. Inuyasha se quedó en ese lugar asta que sonó la campana para el receso, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Kagome y porque ella fue la única lo hizo sentir así, de desesperado por domar sus labios y explorar su boca, jamas tuvo algo similar con ninguna chica pero debía aceptar que Kagome era su amiga y solo eso, cuando decidió salir del lugar donde se encontraba lo primero que miro fue a Koga acercarse a Kagome que estaba con sus amigos. Inuyasha rápidamente corre contra Koga y lo acorrala en una esquina de la escuela.

**Koga –** ¿Qué demonios te pasa Bestia?

**Inuyasha** – Escúchame bien lobo rabioso más te vale que no te le acerques a Kagome ¿me entendiste?

Koga es igual de popular que Inuyasha pero, los dos eran rivales desde que se conocieron, ellos siempre están en guerra no importe que reto sea, ellos siempre buscan la manera de cómo superar al otro, Koga era atractivo y reconocido como Inuyasha pero lo único malo de Koga era en que salía con mujeres a cada rato, y eso es porque quiere buscar a la indicada pero ya se le hizo una costumbre estar con más de 1 a la vez y rechazarlas como si fueran basura y eso es lo que le molesta a Inuyasha, no quiere que Kagome sea una de esas chicas. Koga realmente si se le acercaba a Kagome pero nomas para preguntarle cuando le costó el jugo que Kagome bebida pero al ver a Inuyasha tan molesto solo por un simple acercamiento hacia esa chica, le dieron ganas de molestar a Inuyasha.

**Koga** – Bestia, se puede saber ¿desde cuándo me ordenas en que no se me acerque a una chica? ¿eh?

**Inuyasha** – Si te veo cercas de ella TE MATO!

**Koga** – Hay si no me digas, no me digas que esa chica es tu novia

**Inuyasha** – no! Ella es mi mejor amiga y si te atreves acercarte a ella o a tocarle aunque sea un cabello TE MATO KOGA!

**Koga** – Ha! No me intimidas con tus amenazas bestia, solo amenazas pero jamás actúas JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Inuyasha sintió tanta rabia por dentro que hizo una cara endemoniada para Koga, la cual Koga no tuvo reacción de sorpresa ya que se la conocía. Justo cuando Inuyasha dio el paso para golpear a Inuyasha apareció Miroku .

**Miroku** – Inuyasha amigo! Qué bueno que te encuentro, ven necesito que me acompañes por algo al salón.

**Inuyasha** – esta.. está bien Miroku… Y TU YA ESTAS ADVERTIDO KOGA!

**Koga** – MENOS CHARLA Y MAS ACCION BESTIA!

**Inuyasha** – CAYATE DE UNA VEZ LOBO SARNOSO!

Miroku jalo a Inuyasha lo más lejos de Koga, cuando por fin encontraron un lugar privado, Inuyasha le contó a Miroku todo lo que paso, ósea lo de Kagome en su casa y lo de hace un momento. Miroku no podía creerlo, sabía que a Kagome le gustaba Inuyasha por Sango pero, jamás imagino que Inuyasha diera el primer paso.

**Miroku** – así que… te besaste con Kagome… tu amiga?

**Inuyasha** – sí..

**Miroku** – entonces eso significa que el gran Inuyasha Taisho tiene NOVIA?

**Inuyasha** – Claro que no Miroku!

**Miroku** – Entonces ¿porque besaste a Kagome?

**Inuyasha** – Solo fue un favor de amigos, ella así lo pidió, no la forcé a nada.

**Miroku** – y… ¿fue beso normal o apasionado?

**Inuyasha** – Miroku, obvio que fue un beso normal, no soy como tu

**Miroku** – pero dime algo... ¿No sentiste nada?

**Inuyasha** – amm.. Pues yo… no te mentiré, si sentí algo..

**Miroku** – ¿Qué sentiste?

**Inuyasha** - ¿qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

**Miroku** – cálmate Inuyasha, solo quiero saber, ¿tiene algo de malo?

**Inuyasha** – no pero detesto ser interrogado!

**Miroku –** no lo hago, bien y entonces ¿Qué sentiste?

**Inuyasha** – para serte sincero no tengo ni idea, sentí como mi corazón latía más fuerte que cuando entreno, sentí una gran necesidad de abrazar a Kagome y profundizar el beso, no se Miroku, pero sentía que si seguía el beso a otro nivel, despertaría algo que no soy yo.

**Miroku** – Baya, jamás te había mirado o escuchado el sentir eso por un beso de una chica, así que, la señorita Kagome a Flechado a nuestro Inuyasha Taisho

**Inuyasha** - ¿a qué te refieres con "flechado"?

**Miroku** - a que tu mi amigo estás enamorado de la señorita Kagome

**Inuyasha** – Miroku ya deja las novelas que te chupan el cerebro. No, no y no yo sigo mirando a Kagome como mi amiga no la veo como otra cosa, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

**Miroku –** Nadie de la nada imagina sentir algo por alguien Inuyasha

Inuyasha y Miroku se la pasaron hablando el resto del receso, ya después de regreso a clases entraron al salón y Kagome estaba por sentarse en su asiento, Inuyasha pasó al suyo y como se sientan al lado del otro cruzaron miradas por un momento pero el maestro llego y tomo su atención. Pasaban las clases y Kagome tenía completa atención en cada una de ellas, pero Inuyasha no paraba de mirarla, incluso le llamaron la atención varias veces y hasta Miroku le lanzaba cosas para que despertara. Cuando la campana sonó para dar fin a las clases Inuyasha fue tras Kagome y la detuvo en la puerta de la entrada de la escuela.

**Inuyasha** – Kagome, ¿crees que podamos estudiar hoy en tu casa?

**Kagome** – Pero ¿no tienes practica ahora?

**Inuyasha** - ¿Qué tiene de malo que falte un día?

**Kagome** – Bueno está bien, nomás déjame avisarle a mi mama, es que no se encuentra en casa, tampoco el abuelo, Sota se quedara a dormir en la casa de un amigo así que está sola.

**Inuyasha** – Bueno

Kagome llamo a su mama, la cual estaba fuera junto con el abuelo porque su abuelo tenía una cita con un médico especial para saber si lo iban a operar, y sota se quedó a dormir en la casa de un amigo de su escuela, en pocas palabras Kagome estaría sola en casa durante el resto del día y de algunos más en lo que su madre y su abuelo regresan del médico.

Ya una vez comprobado el permiso, Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigen a la casa, Kagome parecía estar normal pero realmente estaba nerviosa, por culpa de su desesperación y enojo hizo algo que no quería hacer, forzar a Inuyasha a besarla para que ella pudiera dejar de estar de mal humor, presentía que Inuyasha le preguntaría por lo que paso y tal vez le diría algo malo como dejar de ser su amigo o que era una manipuladora o cualquier cosa. Cuando llegan a su casa Kagome se detiene justo frente al árbol sagrado.

**Inuyasha** - ¿ocurre algo Kagome?

**Kagome** – Tú no viniste por estudiar conmigo verdad

**Inuyasha** – No

**Kagome –** Viniste para algo mas

**Inuyasha** – Si

**Kagome** – Entonces dime, ¿de qué se trata?

**Inuyasha** – Es sobre lo que paso esta mañana cuando te bese

**fin del capitulo 2**

**se preguntaran porque lo corte asta ahi, pero la verdad esque no se me ocurrio como seguirle lo siento mucho pero no trado en subir el 3ro, si les gusto porfabor haganmelo saber y ya despues tendre mas ideas, inluso ya tengo el inicio de otra historia de esta misma pareja pero algo enredada con la historia original de Rumiko, ojala les guste, bien los dejo con esa duda con lo que pasara con inuyasha y kagome :))) jajaja yase soy mala **


End file.
